Goten's First Day of School
by Anime Guy
Summary: Goten goes to his first day of school and meets old and new friends. But his day of fun will soon come to an end


Disclaimer: This did not happen in Dragon Ball Z so don't think it did. And part of this is not true.  
  
"Good bye," said Chi Chi as her son Goten was walking proudly towards the school bus, awaiting his first day of high school. "Oh, remember Goten. Don't use your powers at school."  
  
"Be good Uncle Goten," said Pan. Chi Chi was babysitting her for the day since Gohan and Videl both had work. Pan was 7 at the time and Goten was 15.  
  
"Alright mom," Goten said, apparently annoyed. "Man," he muttered to himself, "I don't see why I can't use my powers. I'm not gonna hurt anybody."  
  
"I heard that!!!" Chi Chi yelled. Goten sped off towards the bus at the sound of this. "Wait," he thought to himself, "I can't use my powers at school, but she never said anything about going to school. Heh heh." As fast as a bullet, Goten went Super Saiyan and flew at top speed all the way to school.  
  
"Ha ha," Goten said proudly. "This is great!!!" He zoomed off to school and arrived there almost suddenly. "I better power down," he said.  
  
As he walked into school, he found that his home room was English.  
  
"Oh man," Goten said with a sigh. "I've never been good at that. Oh well, I better start now."  
  
"Hi," said a voice behind Goten. She was around his age and a little bit shorter than him. "My name's Lilika. You're cute."  
  
Goten blushed at the sound of that. "H-H-Hi," he stammered. "My name's Goten. You're kinda cute too."  
  
Lilika also blushed. "I got an idea. Let's get to know each other. We can sit next to each other and talk. My older sister said that this teacher was a pushover." Goten nodded in agreement, still blushing.  
  
"Take a seat class," the teacher said. "My name is Ms. Takenouchi. As most of you know, this is English class. I expect you to speak proper English and nothing else."  
  
"Yes ma'm," the class responded. Then, at that same moment, Goten noticed a familiar face. "Now where have I seen that person before?" he thought to himself. He could just barely see the person's face but he could tell that they had a sort of golden yellow, spiked hair. Also that the person was a guy. Then it struck him. "Oh my God!!! That's Trunks!!!" "Psst," Goten whispered, "Trunks!!!" Trunks was also 15 at the time. Even though he is a year older than Goten, he hadn't had his birthday yet.  
  
"Huh," Trunks turned around and said. "Who are y. Goten?!"  
  
"Yup," Goten replied. "It's me."  
  
"Hey old friend!" Trunks said. "I haven't seen you since our battle with Buu."  
  
"I know," Goten said back. "It's been a while. Hey! There's a seat right here next to me. Why don't you come over here?"  
  
"Alright," Trunks said. With that he picked up his books almost stealthfully and arrived in the seat next to Goten.  
  
"Who's that?" said Lilika.  
  
"He's my friend Trunks," said Goten. "Trunks, meet Lilika."  
  
"Hi," Trunks said.  
  
"Hello back," Lilika replied.  
  
"Anyway," said Goten. "What are you doing here at school being a Super Saiyan?"  
  
"I liked this look better," replied Trunks.  
  
"Young man," said Ms. Takenouchi. "Would you like to share your ideas with the class?"  
  
"No ma'm," said Trunks. Goten couldn't help but laugh. The three, Goten, Trunks, and Lilika, had three more classes together and at lunch they all sat together.  
  
"You know," said Lilika, "You two look familiar."  
  
"You don't say," said Trunks sarcastically. "We were in the martial arts tournament eight years ago. The junior division."  
  
"Oh," said Lilika. "I see now. Trunks, you punched Hercule out of the ring." She then gave him an admiring smile. "And both of you were in the finals of the junior division."  
  
"Yea," muttered Goten. "I would've won if Trunks hadn't cheated."  
  
"What was that Goten," said Trunks with a wide smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh," said Goten. "Nothing."  
  
"But Trunks," said Lilika with a puzzled look upon her face. "I thought your hair was purple?"  
  
"It is," he replied. "See." He then powered down and back up again. This got him a bunch of looks and whispers around the cafeteria. "I just like the spiked look better."  
  
"I can do it too," said Goten. He also powered up. "I might stay like this all day."  
  
The bell beginning the second half of school then rang. So Trunks, Goten, and Lilika all traveled to their next class. Surprisingly, they had this class together too. This class was biology.  
  
"We're gonna have fun in here," said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah," said Goten. But just then, the sky went dark. "Now why does this seem familiar?"  
  
"Not this again," said Trunks, remembering their battle with Buu. "Well atleast we're not getting any strange vibes." Just then there was a tremor. "I guess I was wrong."  
  
All of a sudden a demonic voice was heard. "Human fools," said the voice. "I have been watching you, waiting for the time when you wouldn't expect me to come. Well now I have and no one can stop me!"  
  
"You know what this means," said Goten.  
  
"Yep," said Trunks. At that moment they flew away to fight the being.  
  
"Be careful you two!" said Lilika. As Trunks and Goten were flying they saw a devil like creature rise from the earth. He almost looked like Janemba, a now dead (thanks to Goku) enemy, but he was slightly taller and more muscular and he was red all over.  
  
"Foolish humans," he said. "You cannot beat Dianiko."  
  
"Well," said Trunks. "We're not exactly human."  
  
"Right," said Goten. "We're Saiyans. And actually, better than that. We're Super Saiyans. Our dads helped save the world a bunch of times."  
  
"Alright," said Dianiko. "Bring it on." Immediately Trunks went head on with the demonic beast. Dianiko was blocking every one of his hits. Goten was busy rooting him on when Dianiko hit Trunks in the face with a very immense punch. Trunks bulleted to the ground and cracked a bit of the ground and was covered in a cloud of dust.  
  
"Trunks!" Goten shouted. "Ugh!!! Alright Dianiko, get ready!!! It's my turn now!" With those words Goten flew up and started a huge barrage of punches and kicks. But like Trunks, he had no success. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me- HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Goten yelled as he fired a huge energy wave at Dianiko. It impacted with great power. But Dianiko emerged without a scar from the cloud of smoke.  
  
"Well," said Dianiko. "Looks like the Super Saiyans aren't so super anymore." Goten was panting from firing a wave from that power. "Ooh, tired?" Dianiko said as he hit Goten to the ground. Goten rose up with quite a few bruises and scars.  
  
"How can we beat him?" said Trunks. "He's indestructible! I don't think we can do this without our dads here!"  
  
"I have an idea," responded Goten. "Let's fuse!!!"  
  
"Right," said Trunks, nodding. They did the fusion dance and soon became Gotenks, the result of their fusion. He sped off and started to fight with Dianiko. He hit Dianiko with a huge flurry of punches. Then, he hit Dianiko with a 1-2-3 combo. As Dianiko fell, he flew back up to meet Gotenks.  
  
"Hmm" he said, wiping a little trickle of blood on his lip. "Very interesting. Oh well. I have only begun to fight." With that he hit Gotenks with so much power that the diffused.  
  
"What?!" Goten and Trunks said. "This can't be happening. Ugh!!! I'm gonna rip the horns right off of your head!!!"  
  
"Foolish human!" Dianiko said with anger. "Why won't you just give up?"  
  
"Because I'm a Saiyan. The next Prince of the Saiyans!!!" said Trunks with pride. "Now, get ready for a real fight!!!" Trunks then started another flurry of punches. Dianiko almost got a few hits in, but he was too busy blocking. Trunks then landed a couple of punches and sent Dianiko flying. Dianiko suddenly came to a halt and fired an energy wave at Trunks. He dodged and then went back to fighting Dianiko.  
  
"Prepare to DIE!!!" yelled Trunks. "Mecha Sunokinama!!!" Trunks then fired a steele blue colored beam at Dianiko. It hit him, with injuring force.  
  
"You will pay for that!!!" Dianiko raged as he sped towards Trunks.  
  
"Trunks!" shouted Goten. "Let's try to fuse again!" But those words were a failed attempt.  
  
"No!" replied Trunks. "I can beat him!" At that moment then Dianiko hit Trunks and started attacking him. Trunks managed to fly away. But he soon had to block. Dianiko attacked him with full force, and started beating the crap out of Trunks.  
  
"No!!!!!!" said Goten. He tried to fly up and help Trunks, but it was too late. Dianiko had fired another huge energy wave at trunks and hit him. Goten sped down to see if he was hurt, but he already knew that he was. He soon found him.  
  
"Trunks?" said Goten megerly.  
  
"Goten," said Trunks, weakly. Goten picked up his head. "We have to beat him. We have to defend the earth like our dads and your brother did. We are Saiyans and we are the only ones capable of saving the world. Try to save the earth. Or all is lost." Just then, Trunks closed his eyes and dropped his head.  
  
"Trunks," said Goten as he started to cry. He shook Trunks to try to wake him up. "No, Trunks. You can't die on me now. You have to help me. I can't do this alone." But he got no response. "Trunks? Trunks? TRUNKS!!!" Goten shouted as he held his head up to the sky with his eyes close. He then thought to himself, "This is all my fault." Goten's hair started to glow. " If I hadn't just stood here and watched Trunks might be alive." Soon his whole body was trembling and it got a golden aura. "This is all my fault. How could I have just let him die?" Goten's muscles started to bulge. "Why did I do this? This is all my fault. It's my fault!" "IT'S MY FAULT!!!"  
  
At that moment, Goten suddenly got a surge of power. His hair was longer and brighter, and he got bigger. His eyes were a deeper bluish green. Immediately following that, there was an explosion of energy.  
  
"Wha?!" Dianiko said with fear. "This is impossible! How did he gain so much power?!"  
  
Then, emerging from the smoke and rubble, was Goten. He was a true vision of his father. He had went to the next level, just as his brother, his father, and Vegeta had done. He was surging with power throughout all of his body.  
  
"You destroyed my friend," spoke the new and improved Goten. "You threatened my world with your presence. So, you think you can get away with this. Well I don't!!! So prepare to die!!!"  
  
"No." said Dianiko. "This can't be happening. I can't lose to a filthy, inferior human. I will not be beaten." Dianiko was the first to attack this time, but he was no match for Goten. All of his hits barely even made it past Goten's blocking hands.  
  
"Is this it?" said Goten. "I expected more of a match. Oh well." Goten then hit Dianiko and sent him falling to the ground. Dianiko, rose up, this time with more injury.  
  
"How," he said. "No, why is this happening? I'm more powerful than anything. And now I'm losing to an inferior human."  
  
"Look," said Goten. "Get it through your head!!! I'm not human! I'm a Saiyan!!!" With that, Goten started hitting Dianiko like a punching bag. Nothing could escape his fury.  
  
"Saiyan or not," said Dianiko proudly. "I can't and won't be beaten. Devil's Fury!!!" He then made a fireball the size of a sky scraper and hurled it at Goten. Goten could do nothing to escape it. So it hit him, with what looked like deadly force.  
  
"I told you I could not be beaten," said Dianiko.  
  
"Wrong," said Goten's voice. "Don't ever underestimate a Saiyan. It's time to end this." Goten stood up, but with a very serious wound to his leg. "For the earth, the universe." he said. "And Trunks. You will die!!!"  
  
"What?!" Dianiko said with rage. "How can you still be alive?"  
  
"Because I don't choose to die," Goten said. "KAAA."  
  
"You're going to try that attack again?" said Dianiko.  
  
"ME."  
  
"It won't work," Dianiko said.  
  
"HA."  
  
"Why are you not giving up," Dianiko said, madder than ever.  
  
"ME."  
  
"That's it!!!" said Dianiko with rage. "You will die!!! Hell Force!!!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Goten said, matching up with Dianiko's blast. He was beginning to be overpowered but he wasn't going to let it happen.  
  
"Ennh," Goten said, struggling to beat Dianiko.  
  
"You will never beat me!!!" said Dianiko.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" shouted Goten as he made his Kamehameha wave grow stronger. Soon enough, it overpowered Dianiko, swallowing his blast.  
  
"How could he beat meeee?!" was all that was heard as Goten disentegrated Dianiko.  
  
"It's over," he said with relief. He went over to Trunks' body and picked him up. He flew over to school and met with an awaiting Lilika.  
  
"I knew you'd be." but her words were cut short as Goten laid Trunks' body down.  
  
"I was too late," Goten said, crying. "I tried to save gun but... but. I was too late."  
  
"Trunks, no" said Lilika as she cried. She then ran into Goten's arms and he consoled her.  
  
"I know Lilika. I know," he replied.  
  
"What's all the crying for?"  
  
"Huh?" Goten and Lilika said in disbelief.  
  
"Am I that important to you?" Trunks said.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!" was all that Goten and Lilika said as they hugged him.  
  
"Whoa," Trunks said. "Take it easy. Goten?" He noticed that Goten's hair was longer. "Man, how could you go to the next level without me?!"  
  
"Um. Heh Heh." said Goten as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Well thanks for saving the world my two heroes," said Lilika as she kissed Trunks on the cheek. His face suddenly lit up.  
  
"No kiss for me?" said Goten.  
  
"Of course," she replied as she Frenched him. "There's always something for you."  
  
"No Fair!!!" said Trunks. "How come I only got a kiss on the cheek?! Are you listening? Stop kissing and listen to me! Goten, Lilika!!!"  
  
Goten and Lilika laughed as they all walked home into the horizon.  
  
The End 


End file.
